


Sparring accidents

by Vault_Emblem



Series: Sith Obi-Wan AU [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Kiss, M/M, Pre-Star Wars: The Phantom Menace, Sith Obi-Wan Kenobi, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25109572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: Even during sparring he has to run his annoying mouth, making quips at him as if Maul isn’t going to respond in kind, because of course he’s going to respond in kind. He’s never going to let Kenobi have the last word, not if he can help it.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Darth Maul
Series: Sith Obi-Wan AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818589
Comments: 9
Kudos: 136





	Sparring accidents

**Author's Note:**

> This should be part of a series. Speaking of the movies' plot, not much is going to change, except well... you know... You'll see ;)  
> Cody's going to be here as well, and also Padmé and Anakin. Idk about the others yet.  
> I might not write things in chronological order. It'll be more like what strikes my fancy more, so I apologize already if it sounds confusing, though I'll try to clarify things in the notes.  
> By the way, if you're confused about their age in this fic, this is set a few weeks before Phantom Menace.
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr [@bi-naesala](https://bi-naesala.tumblr.com) and on twitter [@vault_emblem](https://twitter.com/vault_emblem)

Sparring is the closest thing Maul has gotten to real action, while Kenobi gets to play the part of the good Jedi padawan and get into real fights. Needless to say, Maul _hates_ it. He’s never been patient - Sidious always scolds him for this - and he’d rather have “real life experience”, as he once said, meaning that’s he rather kill real people instead of having to try and kill Obi-Wan only to have to stop before he can actually do that - he doesn’t even want to think about what punishment would be bestowed upon him if he accidentally does.

As always, however, it’s really hard for him not to cross that road: Kenobi is _infuriating_ at best. They might’ve already spent years growing up - surviving - together, but this doesn’t soften Maul’s feelings towards him. Even the Jedi had discarded him, so why would a Sith as powerful as Sidious want anything to do with him?

“He has potential,” his Master told him, and as much as Maul hates to agree, there’s nothing else he can do. It’s been quite stupid of the Jedi to abandon such a promising disciple, only for them to take him years later only because it was useful to them, but that’s another reason why they will eventually fall. How ironic would that be?

Still, Kenobi’s arrival has always meant something more to Maul: he had to do better or his Master was going to replace him. Now he constantly has to demonstrate that he’s the best, that he’s more worthy of becoming a Sith Lord, which also means having to shut down every attempt at friendship that fool Kenobi had tried to make at first - now at least he knows better than to try to approach him for this frivolities.

The problem is that besting Kenobi is no easy feat: he’s damned good at what he does; somebody would even describe his as a prodigy. Of course, Maul _hates_ that.

Nobody can take his place as the next Sith Lord. Nobody can rob him of his revenge, not even Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Speaking of him, there mustn’t have been a moment in which Maul has hated him more than he does now. Even during sparring he has to run his annoying mouth, making quips at him as if Maul isn’t going to respond in kind, because of course he’s going to respond in kind. He’s never going to let Kenobi have the last word, not if he can help it.

Slash, strike, block, kick, block. There’s a weird synergy between them, a synergy that always appears when they’re sparring; it becomes more of a dance than an actual match. Maul can almost lose himself in its rhythm, and for a moment he wonders if it’s the same for Kenobi, if this is the only way they can share an honest connection - because action speak truer than words, especially when fighting.

“You seem distracted today. You sure you are well?” Kenobi asks, mocking concern. As if Maul would ever fall for it.

He growls, pushing him back with his shoulder - and smirks at the “oof” that leaves his mouth as he makes contact with his chest - and sending him fumbling a few steps back.

It’s then that his traitorous mind formulates a thought: Kenobi looks good when he’s flushed and short of breath. He should always be like this.

He pushes that thought - that _dangerous_ thought - to the back of his mind, charging at Kenobi, who this time is ready to block his strike.

“You don’t seem much better than me, _Kenobi_. What is it, are you tired already?” he mocks him, smirking at the way the other’s brow furrows in concentration as Maul keeps pushing and pushing, until he manages to knock Kenobi off his feet.

They both fall on the ground, with Maul on top of Kenobi. For a moment neither of them move, catching their breath, then Maul grins, victorious.

“I win.”

Now it’s Kenobi’s turn to smirk.

“Are you sure?” and he closes his legs around Maul’s waist, locking him down there with him, “Because you’re exactly where I want you.”

A frustrated noise leaves Maul’s lips, and he grits his teeth. _This little--_

He presses his training saber closer to Kenobi’s throat, enjoying the way he seems to lose part of his confidence at the gesture, and he doesn’t miss the way he swallows. This is how it should be. Oh, if only this was a real lightsaber…

The more Maul looks at him, the more he feels himself drawn to him, to the point that he begins to lean closer.

“And you are exactly where _I_ want.” He doesn’t miss the way Kenobi shivers at the sound of his voice, doesn’t miss the way his pupils dilate, he doesn’t miss the shivering breath that leaves his lips.

He dips down before he has a chance to think better of it, kissing him with a fury not unlike the one with which he charges into battle. He wants those lips bruised by the time he’s done with them.

He’s not gentle; he doesn’t know how to be: differently from Kenobi, violence is all he’s ever known, all that has ever been taught to him. The same violence with which he’s kissing his rival, who however doesn’t seem to mind, and who actually is reciprocating in kind, taking Maul’s lower lip between his teeth and sucking it, making Maul growl before pressing their lips together again, overwhelming him by shoving his tongue to explore the inside of his mouth.

What surprises him - beside how good this feels, but that’s not something he wants to think about - is how pliant Kenobi is being. He could shove him away if he so desired - as much as it pains Maul to admit, he’s not exactly concentrating that well in order to keep his position, so he could easily take advantage of this moment to free himself - but no, he’s staying there. If anything, the grip around him has gotten tighter; Kenobi really wants him there.

It’s weird and exciting, and Maul finds himself realizing that… he’s been wanting this for a very long time.

No wonder why Kenobi’s view had become so irritating to him; if he knew that this was a way to shut him up, he would’ve adopted such methods way before now.

By the way Kenobi’s acting, it’s hard for Maul not to think that the same goes for him as well. He _has_ wanted this, and the mere thought is almost enough to make Maul feel dizzy. He can’t decipher exactly what he’s feeling, and like other times when this has happened, he pushes it down, letting fury and aggression take over in the form of letting go of his training saber - something he never thought he’d do - to grab Kenobi’s wrists - they’re so slim and perfect - and block them on the ground, above his head.

He doesn’t know how long they go kissing and bruising each other, but eventually they both find themselves too tired to continue. Maul will later blame his lack of energy for the way he slumps over Kenobi.

It could be read as a tender moment, which of course wouldn’t be the case: there’s nothing tender about two people who have simply exhausted their fury. Maul’s brain keeps screaming at him to _get off_ and _leave him to his bad decisions_ , but Maul’s too tired to comply - or maybe he just needs an excuse to do so, so that he can’t blame himself.

It’s uncomfortable at best - especially with how weirdly quiet Kenobi is being - but there’s also something oddly comforting in it, something that Maul has never felt in his life; in all honesty, he doesn’t know how to deal with it.

Thankfully - yes, for once it’s thankfully - Kenobi isn’t able to keep his mouth shut for too long. Honestly, Maul is led to believe that he might be suffering from some condition that prevents him to fully function if he doesn’t subject everyone he comes across to his horrible “clever” quips.

“Not a bad way to loosen up, wouldn’t you agree?”

The worst thing is that yes, Maul does agree. This is different but… not entirely unpleasant, even if it’s with Kenobi - it’s because it _is_ with Kenobi, his traitorous mind suggests him.

“Maybe,” is what he says, because even still he’d rather die than admit that he agrees right in front of Kenobi, who doesn’t seem too unperturbed by his uncooperativeness. At this point, he’s used to it, and if his Maul-common dictionary is as accurate as he believes it is, then he can count that “maybe” as a huge victory, something that encourages him to press further.

“Wouldn’t be bad to repeat it, what do you think?” he tries, hoping that Maul doesn’t pick up the uncertainty in his tone. Thankfully for him, Maul’s so absorbed in his own conflicted feelings that he barely notices him speaking.

Even if he says yes, when would they even find the time for that? Kenobi visiting him is a rare event, especially now that they’re all preparing for the _plan_. Today they were supposed to have a briefing before everything gets set in motion, even if things escalated with their sparring match and now this…

Still, there’s something that bothers Maul even more.

“Are you going to tell… Master?”

As much as Maul acts like he knows no fear, what his Master can do… and the punishments he unleashes… What is he doing?! If Master finds out about this, Maul will pay, and will pay _a lot_. Knowing Sidious, he might even get rid of him, or worse.

It says a lot about his current state that Kenobi’s gentle touch when he goes to take his face between his hands feels reassuring - the _shame_.

“Of course not,” he says, and despite the fact that he could be easily lying, Maul believes him, or at least he wants to believe him. After all, if they’re found out, punishment would be harsh not only for him but for the both of them. “It can be our little secret.”

Maybe, for the first time, Maul feels some sort of complicity with Kenobi. It must be the cheeky way he’s looking at him - and he looks so young with that expression on his face, even though they’re approximately the same age - or maybe it’s the mischievous glee in his voice. That said, Maul finds himself thinking about him not with his usual rage and jealousy, but with a hint of amusement and… and nothing else, of course.

“So, what do you say?”

“I say that, for once, you had a good idea.” It’s the best Maul can concede him.

It’s still risky, he knows, but if he gets to have Kenobi like this more often, well, then it might be worth it after all.


End file.
